Życie bez Ciebie
by toootie
Summary: John się zakochał i ożenił. Sherlock, który był w nim sekretnie i desperacko zakochany, nie zniósł tej straty zbyt dobrze. TŁUMACZENIE


**Oryginalny tytuł**: Life Without You

**Autor: ** I-wouldn't-be-one-of-them

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania:** s/9491231/1/Life-Without-You

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie**: jest

**ŻYCIE BEZ CIEBIE**

Poznali Mary Morstan przy okazji prostej sprawy; nudnej, nawet nie na cztery punkty w skali Sherlocka.

Detektyw posłał do pracy nad nią Johna i był zirytowany (ale nie do końca zdziwiony), gdy przyjaciel wrócił kilka godzin później z córką ofiary- Mary, zwisającą z jego ramienia.

Zirytował się bardziej, gdy nowa znajoma doktora nie przejęła się jego zachowaniem; oczekiwał, że natychmiast ją odstraszy. Myślał, że przyszła tu tylko dlatego, że John jej współczuł (słyszał, że ludzie czują smutek i potrzebują pocieszenia, kiedy tracą członka rodziny), ale ona zaczęła się pojawiać częściej w ich pobliżu.

Watson zaprosił ją na randkę, czego Sherlock nawet nie próbował już rozumieć, ponieważ kobieta była nudna, nieatrakcyjna, głośna, uśmiechała się sztucznie, miała absurdalnie piskliwy chichot, nie lubiła Sherlocka, była nieinteligentna i to wszystko- w jego oczach - czyniło ją żeńską wersją Andersona.

Ale John ją lubił. Chodził z nią dalej na randki, ignorując próby detektywa aby się jej pozbyć. Kiedy mijały kolejne tygodnie, próby te stawały się bardziej gorączkowe. Dla doktora jednak Mary była wyjątkowa i podobało mu się bycie zakochanym.

Sherlock nią pogardzał. Nienawidził jej bardziej, niż Andersona, Donovan, Mycrofta i Moriarty'ego razem wziętych. Próbował powiedzieć to Johnowi, ale ten go ignorował. Wiedział, że jest dla niego lepszy, niż ona, ale zatrzymywał swoje dedukcje na jej temat dla siebie; nie starał się jednak ukryć swojej zazdrości.

Policjanci, którzy nie wiedzieli nic o Mary, widzieli detektywa wrzącego ze złości i trzymali się od niego z daleka.

Molly i pani Hudson natychmiast zauważyły, w czym problem i sympatyzując z detektywem, dawały mu dodatkowe części ciał i ciasteczka.

Mycroft próbował z nim pogadać i oberwał filiżanką po głowie.

Mary, co oczywiste wiedziała doskonale, o co chodzi i uśmiechała się z wyższością do Sherlocka, pokazując tym mu zarozumiale: „ja go mam, a ty nie". A to sprawiło, że znienawidził jej jeszcze bardziej. John albo nie zauważał, albo go to nie obchodziło. Oba powody bolały.

Kiedy Angelo znów zasugerował, że John i Sherlock są parą i doktor powiedział, że nie- z siłą wystarczająca żeby zdmuchnąć świeczkę- młodszy Holmes poczuł, jak jakaś mała świeczka w jego sercu gaśnie. Ponieważ Moriarty miał rację- Sherlock miał serce. _Więc to odrzucenie_, zdziwił się sucho.

Kiedy John zaczął go jeszcze w dodatku ignorować, detektyw stał się znów człowiekiem, jakim był w Czasach Przed Johnem: zgryźliwym, okrutnym i nie do przewidzenia. Nikt tego nie lubił. Lestrade, pani Hudson, Mycroft nawet Donovan i Anderson błagali Johna, żeby z nim pogadał.

-Pogadam, jeśli zacznie być miły dla Mary i respektować mój wybór.- to była jego stała odpowiedź i wszyscy wzdychali, gotowi na długa burzę, bo wiedzieli, że Sherlock nigdy nie zechce spełnić tego warunku. Za każdym razem, gdy doktor spędzał noc u swej wybranki, mieszkanie wypełniała kakofonia przejmujących, nie-muzycznych dźwięków wydobywanych ze skrzypiec, które doprowadzały panią Hudson do szaleństwa.

Gdy John zdecydował poślubić Mary, Sherlock poczuł się tak, jakby go dźgnięto w brzuch ostrym nożem, który został najpierw zanurzony w ogniu (nienawidził takich metafor, ale był kiedyś dziabnięty w taki sposób i czuł się tak właśnie, więc wiedział, że ma rację).

To Mycroft powiedział mu o ślubie (bo John nie chciał tego zrobić, tchórzliwy łajdak) i wydawał się stąpać uważnie jakby myślał, że zostanie zaatakowany (Sherlock kontemplował ten pomysł, ale zdecydował, że skrzywdzenie posłańca nic nie da- nic nie rozwiąże- i zamiast tego położył się na sofie, odwracając się tyłem do brata).

-John chce, żebyś był jego drużbą. -powiedział starszy Holmes.

-Nie.

-Powiedziałem, że nie przyjmiesz tego dobrze. -westchnął.-Kazał zapytać i tak.

-Czy on myśli, że będę się cieszył z jego szczęścia?

Mycroft nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią, tylko siedział w ciszy (na fotelu Johna), bo oczywiście odpowiedź nie była potrzebna. Obaj wiedzieli- John nie wierzył, że Sherlock będzie szczęśliwy, ale i tak chciał, żeby chociaż udawał, żeby chociaż spróbował.

-Czy ty go kochasz, Sherlock?

Detektyw poczuł, jak serce mu się ściska i po bardzo długiej pauzie, kiwnął głową żałośnie, prawie niedostrzegalnie.

-Tak myślałem. -usłyszał ciepłą odpowiedź. -To twoja ostatnia szansa, jeśli chcesz mu to powiedzieć. Niedługo oficjalnie się ożeni i nic już nie zrobisz.

-Wiem.

-Więc ? co masz zamiar zrobić?

-Nic.

-Nic. Więc masz zamiar po prostu cierpieć tu w milczeniu. Posiedzisz sobie tu obolały.

-Czemu cię to obchodzi?

-Sherlock, proszę. Jesteś moim bratem. Nie chcę cię widzieć w tak żałosnym stanie.

-Miło, że komuś zależy. Jemu najwyraźniej nie.

Serce ścisnęło mu się mocniej. Pomyślał, że może lada moment się złamać. W końcu Mycroft wyszedł.

John pojawił się kilka godzin później i było widać wyraźnie, że starszy Holmes już z nim rozmawiał

-Sherlock, przyjdziesz na ślub?

-Nie.

-Czemu?

-Wiem jak śluby działają. John. Kiedy ksiądz zapyta, czy ktoś zgłasza protest, może się okazać, że nie dam rady się opanować. To stworzy strasznie dziwaczną sytuację. Ludzie będą gadać. Lepiej dla wszystkich, jeśli mnie tam nie będzie.

-Sherlock, proszę. Przestań. Jeśli byś tylko postarał się ją…

-Próbowałem. Próbowałem ją polubić, bo najwyraźniej sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy. Ale jej nie lubię, a ona mnie, więc jesteś głupszy, niż myślałem, jeśli oczekujesz, że będę zadowolony.

-Zależy mi na tej kobiecie i nie pozwolę ci tego zepsuć. Jeśli nie potrafisz udawać uprzejmości, zgaduję, że będziemy trzymać się na dystans.

-Dobrze.

-Co? Nie. Nie dobrze. Wcale nie dobrze…

-Dobrze.

John podszedł do drzwi.

-Do widzenia Sherlock.

Wyszedł. Serce Sherlocka w końcu dostało wystarczająco dużo i rozpadło się na tysiąc kawałków.

Sherlock nie widział już po tym Watsona, bo ten nie przychodził do niego z wizytą, zbyt zajęty Mary. Detektyw udawał, że to tylko z tego powodu, ale głęboko, w ruinach swego serca, domyślał się, że jest zły. Miał już dosyć, nie chciał być dłużej przyjacielem Sherlocka.

Detektyw próbował go wykasować, ale nie potrafił. Nigdy nie była dobry w usuwaniu rzeczy, które najbardziej chciał skasować. Udawał więc, że ignoruje ludzi, kiedy próbowali z nim rozmawiać, ponieważ najwyraźniej wszyscy inni widzieli, że Sherlock kocha Johna i jego utrata na rzecz Mary rani go; wszyscy prócz najbardziej zainteresowanego.

Okazało się też, że ci inni nieszczególnie lubili Mary- mówili, że są smutni, że John ją poślubił. Ale nie tak smutni, jak Sherlock; oni nie stracili najlepszego przyjaciela.

Detektyw był w to wszystko zaangażowany dużo bardziej, niż by chciał. Musiał walczyć, żeby rozwiązać najprostsze sprawy, przestał jeść, wrócił do narkotyków. Czuł się trochę źle z powodu tego, co robił tym pani Hudson, ale niewystarczająco źle, by przestać. Wiedział, że ona też tęskni za Johnem, a jeszcze bardziej za szczęśliwym Sherlockiem. Detektyw też tęsknił.

Upływały miesiące podczas których się nie widzieli. Holmes czytał blog Johna, który był obecnie nudny; regularnie pojawiały się tam komentarze, w których pytano o niego. W końcu John żeby rozwiązać ten problem, umieścił wpis, w którym wytłumaczył, że już się nie kontaktują. Sherlockowi wynagrodziły to komentarze- obcy ludzie pisali, że tęsknią za ich przygodami i wzajemną przyjaźnią; prosili doktora, by porozmawiał z detektywem.

John zignorował ich wszystkich i wrócił do pisania głupich rzeczy w stylu: "Dziś Mary i ja szukaliśmy szczeniaka do wzięcia ale okazało się, że ona ma alergię na psy i nigdy o tym nie wiedziała, więc po tym wszystkim nie przygarnęliśmy pieska!" (to oczywiste, że ona ma alergię na psy, Sherlock mógł im to powiedzieć. Mógł to wyczytać z kształtu nosa.)

Któregoś dnia wpadł do niego Mycroft.

-Czy on jest szczęśliwy? -zapytał go chicho, zwrócony twarzą do okna.

Mycroft westchnął i powiedział: -Wydaje się być.

-Ale?

-Używa swojej laski.

-Nienawidzę jej.

-Miałeś szansę.

-Nie słuchałby mnie.

- Udawaj, że jest OK. Detektyw Inspektor Lestrade dzwonił. Nie powinien nawet mieć mojego numeru telefonu, bo jest zastrzeżony. Miał kłopoty przez to, że go znalazł; tylko po to, żeby mi powiedzieć, że się o ciebie martwi. Policja cię potrzebuje; są sfrustrowani, że już niczego nie rozwiązujesz. A twoja biedna gospodyni jest bardzo zmartwiona. Nie wspominając o jej problemach ze snem, przez to całe twoje granie na skrzypcach w nocy. Tylko spróbuj z nim porozmawiać, pozwoli ci wrócić do swojego życia.

-Skąd ta pewność?

-Czego chcesz Sherlock? On jest teraz taki, jak wtedy, gdy myślał, że jesteś martwy.

-To nie to samo. –młodszy Holmes się z nim nie zgodził, odpychając maleńki dreszcz nadziei, czerpany ze słów brata.

-Przyjdzie na niektóre sprawy; powie, że mam jeść i może pójdziemy na obiad. A on znów dokładnie wyjaśni Angelo, że nie jesteśmy parą i będzie się chwalił swoja obrączką, gadał o Mary ale nie będzie się już śmiał tyle,co kiedyś, bo to będzie zbyt dziwaczne i także dlatego, że teraz ma kogoś innego, kto go rozśmiesza i to będzie dosyć. Nie zniosę tego, Mycroft. Może tu być, ale ja nie będę miał go naprawdę. Wiesz jak jest- potrzebuję go mieć całkowicie, albo wcale. Nie ma nic pomiędzy.

-Ale nie jesteś też szczęśliwy z tego, co jest teraz.

-Nie. Ale nie ma lepszego wyjścia, przynajmniej dopóki twój rząd nie zbuduje jakiejś maszyny czasu.

-Na miłość boską bracie, chciałbym, żeby coś takiego istniało.

Kiedy Mary Morstan umarła, Sherlock i John nie rozmawiali już od ponad czterech lat.

Sherlock był dumny, że z jakiegoś powodu nadal udało mu się utrzymać przy życiu, co nie było proste, zważywszy na to, że stale napełniał swoje ciało toksycznymi substancjami i nie jadł. Nie usłyszał nic o śmierci Mary od Johna i nawet nie od Mycrofta; przeczytał nekrolog w gazecie. Spojrzał groźnie na te wszystkie sentymentalne pochlebstwa (przeważnie nieprawdziwe) i wyciął artykuł. Przyczepił go do ściany i strzelał w niego tak długo, aż był nie do przeczytania.

Poszedł na pogrzeb (nie jako gość, ponieważ z pewnością nie był zaproszony) i ukrył się za drzewem.

Kuśtykanie Johna nigdy nie było tak wyraźne jak teraz, a jego ręka drżała mocno, łzy cicho płynęły po policzkach. Wszystko, czego Sherlock chciał w tej chwili, to po prostu go objąć , ale to była ta jedyna rzecz, o której wiedział, że nigdy jej nie zrobi. Pomyślał, że jego serce może już nie nadawać się do naprawy.

Po ceremonii poszedł za Johnem, patrząc na niego, ale nie słuchając jego rozmowy z nagrobkiem. Ku dużemu zaskoczeniu detektywa, Watson poszedł później na jego grób.

-Wiesz, tęsknię za tobą. -powiedział po pauzie. Słuchając go zza krzaków, Holmes przełknął ślinę. „Więc wróć" błagał go po cichu.

-To głupota. -kontynuował doktor, dławiąc się śmiechem. –Czemu w ogóle gadam do twojego grobu? Jest pusty! Ty nawet nie umarłeś. Myślę… Myślę, że chciałem porozmawiać z tobą, ale nie potrafię zmusić się do rozmowy z tobą realnym. Boże, co się stało, Sherlock? Byliśmy takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wiem, że nie lubiłeś Mary, ale czy to było warte tego? Nie rozmawiania przez te lata, mnie- zdolnego tylko do rozmowy z twoim pustym grobem i to dopiero wtedy, jak moja żona umarła? To jest śmieszne. I to wszystko moja wina, nie? Moja wina. Wiedziałem, że nie możesz znieść Mary, a jednak się z nią ożeniłem. Mówię sobie, że to nie zrobione było przeciwko tobie. Wiesz, że naprawdę ją kochałem, ale ja wiedziałem, że cię tym krzywdzę. Czemu robiłem coś, co cię krzywdziło? I kurcze, nadal robię, nie? I wiesz co? Nawet nie wiem, czemu to robię. Nie mam cholernego pojęcia, czemu ciągle odmawiam rozmowy z tobą. Wszyscy wciąż mi powtarzają, żebym z tobą porozmawiał. Błagają mnie. Wszyscy. Nawet cholerny Mycroft. Twój brat, Sherlock, mnie błagał! A ja nie porozmawiałem. A naprawdę powinienem był, bo patrząc na to racjonalnie, nie ma żadnego powodu, żebym dalej to robił. Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego jestem taki uparty. Powinienem iść do ciebie od razu. Ona była jedynym problemem, a teraz jej już nie ma. Więc powinienem teraz wyjść z cmentarza i wziąć taksówkę na Baker Street i wyjaśnić nasze sprawy. Ale myślę, że obaj wiemy, że kiedy stąd wyjdę, nie pojadę na Baker Street. Pojadę do budynku, o którym nawet nie myślę, że jest moim domem. Kiedy zacząłem myśleć o tobie, jako o moim domu, Sherlock? Ale nie potrafię do ciebie wrócić. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy ona świeżo umarła. Ludzie będą gadać i tia, wiem, Sherlock, że ludzie nic, kurde, innego nie robią, zamknij się, dobra? Nie mogę cię nigdy wywalić ze swojej głowy. Ale nie wrócę do ciebie. Moje terapeutka nie umie tego wyjaśnić. Ona nie rozumie, czemu ciągle siebie ranię.

OK, tak, Sherlock, brakuje mi ciebie jak diabli. Ale nie wrócę do ciebie. Nie mogę. Skończyłem. Zamknąłem ten rozdział mojego życia. Jesteś moją przeszłością, Sherlock a Mary byłą startem w przyszłość i nie mogę teraz zawrócić. Nigdy już nie byłoby miedzy nami tak, jak dawniej. Wszyscy chcą, żebym wrócił do ciebie i może nawet rzeczy mogą być takie, jakie były kiedyś, ale to już nie byłoby dokładnie to samo. To się stało- ożeniłem się, nie rozmawialiśmy przez cztery lata. Nie możemy udawać, że to się nie stało i iść dalej. To byłoby jedynie połowa tego, co mieliśmy wcześniej. A ja myślę, że wszystko, albo nic i skoro nie możemy mieć wszystkiego, to nie mamy nic. A to może nas obu zabić, ale nie ma lepszego wyjścia, póki nie wymyślą gdzieś maszyny czasu. -zaśmiał się.- To byłby dopiero cud? Jeszcze jeden pieprzony cud. Wiesz, gdybyś był naprawdę martwy, nie czułbym się jakbyś mnie zdradził. Albo bym się czuł. Nie wiem. Tak, czy inaczej jakiś cud. –dotknął nagrobka. Żegnaj Sherlocku.

Detektyw obserwował go, jak odchodzi. Słowa Johna do reszty zniszczyły jego rozsądek, tym bardziej, że były echem tego, co kiedyś powiedział Mycroftowi.

Zauważył, że płacze i to go zaniepokoiło, czuł też przyspieszone bicie serca. Myślał, że to jego serce odbudowuje się, po to, by zostać znów złamane, ponieważ to pożegnanie brzmiało dużo bardziej ostatecznie, niż poprzednie.

Był zmęczony czuciem się tak źle, więc poszedł do domu, żeby wziąć coś, co poprawi mu humor.

Parę miesięcy później przedawkował narkotyki. Dzięki kamerom Mycrofta, Lestrade zdążył go zwinąć, zanim umarł, ale musiał zostać w szpitalu na kilka tygodni a potem miesiące spędzić na odwyku. Kiedy go wypisali, nadal był słaby. Mycroft zabrał go, ale nie na Baker Street, tylko do domu Johna. Sherlock był zbyt zmęczony, by protestować, ale wysłał bratu pytające spojrzenie.

-Mam tego dosyć. Porozmawiacie.

Kiedy John otworzył drzwi, by znaleźć na swoim progu dwóch braci Holmes, już zaczął je zamykać, ale Mycroft wetknął między nie parasol.

-Doktorze Watson, zalecam, żeby pan spojrzał na niego, zanim nas pan zignoruje.

John automatycznie przeskanował przyjaciela. Zauważył chuda sylwetkę, szpitalną bransoletkę. Sherlock równocześnie oceniał Johna: przytył pięć funtów, nowy sweter, kula, dłoń nie drży (obecność Holmesów musiała stwarzać niebezpieczeństwo).

-Kurczę, Sherlock. Przedawkowałeś?

-Paliłeś, więc nie masz prawa oceniać.

John zignorował go, patrząc na Mycrofta.

-Powiedziałeś, że potrafisz przewidzieć, kiedy są te niebezpieczne noce.

-Przez ostatnie cztery lata każda noc była potencjalnie groźna. -powiedział Mycroft lodowatym głosem.

-Cztery…- brew Johna zmarszczyła się, kiedy zrozumiał, zaraz potem zrozumienie zostało zastąpione przerażeniem. –Och.

-Złamałeś mojego brata. Przynajmniej możesz nas wpuścić.

John wyglądał na trochę zirytowanego przypuszczeniem, że to jego wina, ale po długim spojrzeniu na Sherlocka, zrobił krok wstecz i wpuścił braci do środka. W salonie wskazał na fotele a potem poszedł do kuchni, zrobić herbatę. Wrócił z dwoma filiżankami- jedną wziął dla siebie, drugą podał byłemu współlokatorowi; Mycrofta zlekceważył, co tamten skwitował przewróceniem oczami. Usta Sherlocka skrzywiły się w uśmieszku dumy.

Po długiej, pełnej napięcia ciszy, Mycroft powiedział:

-Jak już tu jesteśmy… Lekarz powiedział, że Sherlock potrzebuje stałej uwagi, kogoś do opieki i przymuszania go do jedzenia. Nie oczekuję, że pani Hudson się tym zajmie i wolałbym więcej nie zmuszać pielęgniarek do znoszenia mojego brata. Toteż najbardziej oczywistym wyjściem byłoby, gdyby został teraz z kimś, kto umie sobie z nim poradzić a kto zarazem jest lekarzem.

-Mycroft! –Sherlock był przerażony. Jego brat nigdy nie wspominał o zostawieniu go tutaj, z Johnem. Co, jeśli ich teraz wyprosi? Nie mógł znieść tego jeszcze raz. Ale kiedy spojrzał na niego, ich oczy się spotkały i detektyw przez chwilę zobaczył znów swojego bloggera, a nie tego obcego człowieka, którego udawał.

-Czego TY chcesz, Sherlocku? –zapytał doktor uprzejmie.

-Chciałbym się cofnąć w czasie. -szepnął.

-Zanim poznałem Mary?

-Zanim ja poznałem ciebie.- słowa te wyszły nieproszone. John lekko wciągnął powietrze i obaj zastygli w bezruchu, gdy detektyw zrozumiał, co właśnie powiedział. Czy on nie zasugerował właśnie, że życzył sobie, by nigdy nie zostali przyjaciółmi? Nie to miał na myśli.

-Gdybym cię nie poznał, nigdy bym się nie dowiedział, co to znaczy cię stracić. –poprawił się.

John wypuścił powietrze, spojrzał w dół, na swoją herbatę.

-Chcesz zostać?

-Tak, z całego serca.

-To kiepski pomysł.

-Wiem.

-Nigdy nie będzie tak samo, jak było.

-Wiem.

-Chcę, żebyś został.

-Wiem. –ta ostatnia odpowiedź była kłamstwem. Sherlock nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie był tak niepewny niczego, jak tego.

Mycroft wstał.

-Wydam polecenie, żeby przysłali ci trochę twoich rzeczy, Sherlock. –wyszedł, zanim powiedzieli cokolwiek, zostawiając ich wpatrzonych w siebie, katalogujących każda zmianę. Po długiej przerwie John powiedział:

-To nie tak powinno być.

-Nie.

-Wyobrażałem sobie to, wiesz? Nas wracających do siebie.

-Ja też.

-Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Mycroft będzie tego częścią.

-Cóż, nie wyglądało na to, żebyśmy mieli to zrobić sami. Wszyscy nas do tego popychali, a Mycroft to ten, który ma najwięcej władzy. Przypuszczam, że to ma sens.

-Tia, też tak sądzę.

Kolejna długa przerwa. Sherlock bardzo tęsknił za swoimi skrzypcami.

-Tęskniłem za tobą. –powiedział Watson.

Detektyw spojrzał w dół.

–Ja za tobą też.

-Oczywiste. -powiedział John, przedrzeźniając go. Dobrze. To było normalne. Wyraźny postęp. Uśmiechnął się. -Oczywiste.

-Powinienem prawdopodobnie wyjaśnić…

-Nie trudź się. W dzień jej pogrzebu szedłem za tobą. Ja… słuchałem, co mówisz do mojego grobu. Ja… prawdopodobnie nie powinienem; to jest więcej, niż trochę niedobre, ale to zrobiłem i…. nie musisz mi już nic wyjaśniać. Rozumiem. To ma sens. czułem to samo. Miałem bardzo podobną konwersację z moim bratem lata temu, bo on chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego nie próbuję porozmawiać z tobą. Chciałem tego, chciałem cię z powrotem bardziej, niż czegokolwiek w życiu, ale wiedziałem, że nie będzie już tak samo a to nam nie wystarczy; i po prostu nie mogłem.

-Możemy spróbować, Sherlock. To nie działało, kiedy ona była, ale teraz będzie inaczej, bo odeszła. Mogę wrócić do ciebie. I nie będzie już tak samo. Zawsze już będą te lata, których nie możemy zignorować, ale możemy udawać. Możemy iść do przodu… Możemy wrócić do normalności. Wiem, że powiedziałem to wszystko na cmentarzu, ale się myliłem. Potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem. Umierałem bez ciebie z nudów, a ty wyraźnie miałeś jakieś problemy z narkotykami. Nie możemy wyrzucić całej naszej przyjaźni, bo ty i moja żona się nie polubiliście. Nasi przyjaciele i czytelnicy bloga i twój brat i moja siostra mieli rację- musimy to naprawić.

- Brzmisz, jakbyś mnie próbował przekonać. Zostawiłeś mnie, a ja przedawkowałem, bo zniknąłeś i ty myślisz, że potrzebuję przekonywania, żeby przyjąć cię z powrotem? Pomyśl, John.

-Dobrze, OK. Dobra. -wyglądało na to, że John zużył całą swoją elokwencję na tę mała przemowę. Podniósł się, mrucząc coś o przygotowaniu pokoju dla gościa i wyszedł z salonu, bez śladu kuśtykania. Sherlock poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna wracać do zdrowia. Choć nadal mieli długą drogę do przejścia.

Tej nocy młodszy Holmes spał wreszcie, po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni (pielęgniarki z odwyku nie wypuściłyby go, gdyby wiedziały, że nie spał, ale on był dobry w udawaniu). Obudził się z okrutnego koszmaru i zszedł, potykając się, do pokoju Johna, który obudził się kiedy poczuł czyjś ciężar obok.

-Sherlock? Co ty tu robisz?

-Muszę sprawdzić, że mnie nie zostawisz.

-Och, Sherlock, nie mam zamiaru.

-Myślę, że to wiem, ale muszę być pewien. Kiedy się obudziłem, potrzebowałem sobaczyć, że tu jesteś.

-OK. Zostań. Nie pójdę nigdzie, aż się obudzisz.

-Dobrze. Dzięki, John.

Leżeli chwilę, potem doktor powiedział:

Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co by ludzie powiedzieli, gdyby nas teraz zobaczyli.

-Zapomnij o ludziach, co by powiedziała Mary?

Spojrzeli na siebie na kilka sekund, pomyśleli o tym i obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. Kiedy Sherlock tu leżał, w łóżku Johna, czując jego ciepło i słuchając jego wspaniałego, długo wyczekiwanego chichotu, czuł, że jego serce powróciło prawie do zdrowia.

Pomyślał, że może kiedyś będzie jeszcze dobrze.


End file.
